betrayal alice would know wouldnt she
by renesmee123
Summary: edward alice jasper bella love intrest
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE PLOT STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS THE TWILIGHT SEGA

betrayal

it's been 12 years since renesmee was born she is married to Jacob and lives in Newcastle in England so as I came home from work at Seattle Emmett shouted to me as I looked for my husband "Edward offered to go shopping with Alice" what! he never offers to go shopping with Alice no-one ever does because they know its catastrophic she never stops bugging you after and usually Rosalie goes with her "where Rosalie doesn't she usually go with her ?" "yes........... but me and Rosalie have been busy" "say no more say no more" and he came into mine and Edward's room we had moved back into the mansion whilst mine and Edward's cottage had been knocked down just like Emmett had said wearing his fancy dress costume (super man) "come on ill sis were going to a fancy dress party" at that moment Rosalie walked in wearing a black cat suit with a long tail that moved at her every shake of her perfect hips "what am I supposed to wear? " and as if on cue Alice walked in with Edward she threw me an outfit and told everyone to disappear as she put the outfit on it was a very very short nurses outfit most likely made by river island or somewhere expensive and as I walked out with Carlisle's stethoscope around my neck I saw all the males in that room jaws drop as Edward was busy hugging Alice I don't know why but I ran strait for jasper and hugged him tight against me and without warning he kissed me and even more surprising I was kissing him back as we parted we still clung onto each other and I heard Alice and Edward growl at us we parted immediately but I said "oh come on like we don't know that you two haven't been humping each other I mean of course we know I have been pondering why your always together ..............." and at that moment they both went into the forest hand in hand after giving me a note saying "jasper and Bella"

jasper pov

as I stood there staring at the space where my wife had just left me for my brother and Bella said "jasper they left us a note!" and I stared at her I could feel her pain and sorrow we ran into my study and locked the door behind us and the note said"_d_ear Bella and jasper were extremely sorry but we love each other and were sure you will find someone new both of you and we will miss you and again sorry Alice Edward x" we stared at each other amazed at what we had just read and I was tearlessly crying in to jaspers shoulder "why why would they do this to us? I mean what did we do for them to do this to us?" and jasper just replied "I don't know I just don't know"

5 days till twilight yay please read and review


	2. your doing what!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE PLOT STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS THE TWILIGHT SEGA

betrayal

As I made my way up the stairs to mine and........well my room I felt like everything in my life had just been completely turned upside down. I was slightly surprised to see jasper there saying "Bella oh Bella please don't cry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kiss you like that, just remember we could just move away, they could never I mean never bother us again and I promise you that we all will keep them BOTH from coming in a 100 mile radius from you" he said the last bit with an evil yet slightly cheesy smile on his face. I was so shocked at what he had just said that I snapped out of it when new set of tearless sobs came to me "oh Jasper do you really mean that if you do we can start packing right now if you want to".At that precise moment I heard all the occupants in the house sigh (including myself) and as I strolled down the stairs I looked where my feet where going and finally made it to the bottom of them only to hear clapping from the only person who would be happy right now "way to go Bella you finally made your way down the stairs without falling" Emmett was jeering and that earned him a slap from Rosalie and Esme and me at the same time at "remember I am a vampire now"and Emmett just folded his arms like a five year old at that I burst into laughing and the family all but Emmett who was pouting that just made me laugh even more. The next day we were all packing our stuff getting ready move I only just realised how little I had compared to everyone else but of course that made me feel sad that I had never let them buy anything for me .**(yes I know Bella is a bit ooc but don't fret jasper is here) **We had finally managed to get all of the family's clothes into the van (with a little help with their powers),we set off I asked jasper "where are we moving to again I hope it's somewhere familiar"at that I realised which song was playing on the radio in the Jeep 'oh my god by Lilly Allen 'and I just blushed. jasper put his arm over my shoulder to settle me and make me sleepy, before I snuggled deeper into jasper I managed to mumble out "Jasper I'm not sleepy" and I just thought about what had happened in the last forty eight hours when I snapped out of my trance I was on a plane and I was on Jaspers lap I felt really really embarrassed so I tried to get up only to be pulled back down again saying "hey what's the big deal" and jasper replied "your keeping me warm...........and I was comfy so get back down on my lap" and as usual I managed to land with a little help from jasper ( yes I noticed his hands on my waist) to manage to be sitting facing him very very closely. I only just realised how handsome Jasper was. Before I could stop myself my hands where caressing his face,feeling little jolts of electricity every time my skin touched his perfect white solid stone rock skin. Then from my right as if he was meant to ruin this perfect moment Emmett popped his head from behind us and said "oh look their already falling for each other 'and they called it puppy love'"that is when the stewardess (accidentally) ran her trolley into his head and she muttered something along the lines of " well you shouldn't make fun of others by sticking your head onto my ally way" and Emmett being Emmett stood up and said to her "rose stand up where moving up a row to sit next to Bella and Jasper".rose went up to the two men next too me and Jasper **(my jasper ha ha ha) **and said in an alluring tone "excuse me would you mind if me and my ....um..... friend swap seats with you you see my best friend is sitting next to you and I would rather like it if you would please please swap seats with us".of course the men immediately stood up and let rose sit next to me and jasper I sat in my normal seat (sort of half of my body was still connected to jasper). After the flight I felt rather jet lagged and I realized that we where in Italy and I said "no!we are not going to .....to......to .......well we aren't going to you know where are we?" but everyone nodded and I just stood there looking gormless Carlisle then said "where here to ask if they could look after you and jasper me and Esme are going back to forks and Rosalie and Emmett are going back to their honey moon". I just kept on walking me and jasper hand in hand when we finally made it to volterra I just felt calm come over me I tanked jasper and he smiled at me as I jumped into the sewers I held my nose it smelt disgusting and we finally made it to the gate and Carlisle told the guards we were here to ask a favour from the volturi and they led us threw to the other gate where we entered the reception and I saw there was a knew girl at the desk and I felt sorry for the old one knowing what had happened to her. Then Felix and Demetri came trough the doors I so vividly remember even though I see it threw human eyes,they stopped when they saw us and glanced a worried expression but they quickly covered it up with smiling faces Felix said hello to everyone and then forwarded this to me "why Bella long time no see how are you these days I see that Edward isn't with you is something wrong?" he noticed when he said Edward I flinched and hugged Jasper closely I could feel his stare at me. We made our way into the massive hall to find as soon as we entered Aro rush up to Carlisle and Carlisle just put his hand out towards Aro and after five minuets Aro got the biggest grin on his face that I thought his fragile skin would rip he nearly shouted with joy "yes! Of course they can stay with us and Bella don't be worried we won't bite .................... much" we all had to laugh at that last bit of his acceptance. He turned to everyone and shouted with joy "Bella and Jasper are going to be staying with us for a while so I want two new thrones placed next to mine and ciaus's and marcus's and get them a black robe each"and Jane just stood there with her mouth hanging open. We were escorted to our room and told to put the robes on me and jasper went to go look at our room first we saw that the living room was as large as the Cullen mansion we both just gaped at how bit it was and then Jasper saw the newest of the new game stations and every game made for it then we went to inspect the bedroom there was a massive king sized bed and we both giggled and jasper and me lent on the back wall to find it wasn't a wall it was a closet. Inside it was everything a girl and boy could ever ask for there where eight floors and we saw a door at the end I dragged gasper with me who was looking at me and a very very very very short deep violet dress. I got to the door him with two dresses now one a long front and back naval cut black and pink dress we opened the door to find a heated swimming pool with jacuzzi we both ran into the closet found swimwear and he got his and I found mine and we both found that mine barely covered anything,we both ran and jumped into the pool that's when we heard Rosalie scream in happiness. We both shouted(even there is no point for shouting when your a vampire) "rose everyone where in here get a swim suit and join us" they rushed in and all of their jaws dropped Rosalie left strait way to find the best swimwear she could find (aka the most expensive that she could find)and we all splashed around all night long soon it was time for them to leave and rosalie had managed to pinch about a truck load of clothes of EVERYBODY including the wives after seeing their wardrobes which where 10 x the size of mine she couldn't stop bouncing and they had left and me and jasper where in the jacuzzi all snuggled up when Jane came in and said tomorrow you will go food searching for us and we will expect no less than 500 people thanks.

**Ooooo what will Bella and Jasper do please read and review sorry about the wait it's just finding time to writ and do all my coursework for school at the same time thanks sooo much for the nice reviews and I expect at least 10 reviews for the next chapter because this took some time and it's now..............1:38am and I've got a science g,c,s,e tomorrow oh the joy thanks a million this is so much fun bye renesmee Cullen in love with Demetri **


	3. ha you dont even have to ask

**a/n: listen guys I'm so sorry I'm moving and well I had coursework on top of that so will you please please forgive me and I promise to update sooner.**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE PLOT STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS THE TWILIGHT SEGA

betrayal

as me and jasper set off we noticed we weren't alone I turned to find Demetri staring at me with a massive cheesy grin across his face he then spoke "Aro has asked me to assist

you on you hunting and he wants to find out what your power if you have one is?" I happily replied

"well tell Aro that I do have a power and I will get twice as many humans

than what he needs so he can have a snack for later" with that I turned and went o,t,t on my hip shaking. Me and Jasper are now

currently towing three coaches of "tourists" as Jane calls them we went through the secret loading bay of the volturi. As we approached I spotted Aro beaming like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"well done Bella will you and Jasper care to be eating with us this evening?"he asked in a giddy tone suggesting that he couldn't wait to feast.

" I'm sorry Aro but no we will not be joining you but if you wish to see my powers then please don't hesitate to find me and jasper in our jacuzzi"at that I walked away just to go back 2 seconds later to drag Jasper who was staring at my arse by his collar.

When we reached our room we immediately ran towards our "bathroom/swimming pool/sauna"

to get changed I was the first to get changed of course then when we were in the jacuzzi and we were splashing around we heard a knock on the door we both shouted "come in"............

we turned around to find Jane and Alec I swimming costumes and towels saying "may we please join you our jacuzzi is broken" "Jane,Alec why do you even ask of course you can please have a swim first"

we spent ages in the pool and jacuzzi when Aro,Caius and Marcus came in they had the most shocked expression they possibly could it was so funny we all started laughing and then with expert (vampire) precision

I squirted water in all three shocked faces they snapped strait out of it when it hit them and we ALL started laughing but we soon stopped when we saw that Marcus was smiling and laughing

we all stood there dumb founded and then because I was so happy I found that I had a new power I lifted my self up into the air

I shot water at all of them and I touched Jasper and he was floating and messing around as well I drifted us over to the side of the pool and put my towel around me.

That night

we all sat around a big round table and Aro spoke first "so Bella how many powers do you have because you said earlier that If I wanted to see your POWERS don't hesitate"

"well my first power is that I can change my entire body so I can look like loved ones if I wanted to" at that I stood up and changed into Jane she immediately stood up and walked towards me.

"also if they are vampires and if they have powers I can copy their powers to myself that comes in useful now and then"

at that Demetri stood up and said "do your worst!!!" well he asked for it I found Jane's power in the room and I transferred it to myself and I stared at Demetri he was writhing and screaming for it to stop

I stopped and gave Jane he power back as soon as she felt it come back to her self she asked me to never ever do that again because she felt empty inside without her power

Aro the spoke "what is your second power if I may ask?" at this I looked at jasper who gave me a nod of encouragement and I said " I can make anything appear out of nowhere"

at this I made a woman and a man appear out of thin air and make them disappear at this they all looked at me with devilish eyes Aro was the first to speak again "well it looks like until Bella and Jasper leave .......if they leave we wont have to hunt hurray"

at this I said "I do have one more power though one that only me and Jasper know of "

Aro was interested by this statement and he said "and what may that be dear?"

I made a female appear again and bit her neck and filled her veins full of my venom she was turned in a matter of seconds they all started to applaud but I said "that isn't all"

and I bit he neck again only this time I filled her with a drop of her old blood and she turned human again everyone was staring at me apart from Jasper he came to my side and he stroked my back

he knew that relaxed me and calmed me down then Aro spoke faintly "do you need the persons blood to change them back " then it was my turn to explain"

"no I can change them back with this"and I made one of many bottles I had hidden some where with Jasper "this is venom that can change a vampire into a human now if you will excuse me I need some serious thinking to do with jasper so me and jasper ran off to our room where as soon as he closed the door I attacked him in a series of kisses and extremely fast we were both in our underwear.

**a.n/ please please r&r and tell me what you want next and the next chapter will be a lemon you have been warned.**


	4. well they seemed to have fun

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE PLOT STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS THE TWILIGHT SEGA

* * *

betrayal

Jasper and me where stood there me completely covered in his lust and love for me suddenly I felt jaspers hand slowly teasing me by going ultra slow tracing down my cleavage and down my stomach and just at the top of my bikini bottoms from earlier that were drenched from my juices.

All the while he was doing this his mouth was putting butterfly kisses all along my neck and my heaving breasts when he reached my nipples (wow I didn't even notice him take my bra off)

he bit my peak and as I held onto his golden soft silk hair in my hands and I moaned in delight however now his hand had practically ripped my bikini bottoms of my rock hard white marble skin which tempted however none tempted me.

Jaspers long thin fingers had found the soft bundle of nerves and e was massaging it as if I was still made of glass and I would brake I just replied "a a a I don't think so,here I am naked in front of a Greek god and that Greek god hasn't even got the courtesy to be naked as well I'm ashamed at you what would Esme say"

As if right on cue Alice and Edward burst through the door and all Edward could do was dribble,me and Jasper are way past caring if anyone saw us well we didn't till Edward came up from behind me and started to take his clothes off.

"no Edward I wont do it with you you have hurt me too much" all he could do was gape at me and I shouted "Felix................................Demetri.................................come in here and get this filthy scum out of here but Alice you may stay if you wish"

"wait tie Jasper and Edward up naked .......................on different chairs if you may"

they did tie them up and I gave Alice a nod she understood immediately she said " Bella would you please make me a sluttish maids outfit with the feather duster and put your lovely Halloween costume on.

"Bella I can not control myself of my needs any longer Edward or jasper does not seem to satisfy me any more would you mind if we give it a try" at this Alice had her uniform on she was slowly making her way over to me.

Jasper and Edward stared at us amazed at what we were doing as if it were the most erotic thing in the entire universe. Alice then started caressing my body with her small delicate hands that seem to ignite my lust again so I took advantage of it.

I slowly started touching her breasts where they were showing and Edward and Jasper started drooling because Alice was kissing my neck and taking my outfit off.

Just peeling me like a chocolate cake layer by layer I turned her face towards mine and I kissed her full on the mouth she opened up and she let my tongue slide in and she nibbled it and then sucked it " o my god Bella you really know how to kiss can we do it again please"

Alice said to me after we broke apart.

" yeah let me do one thing first" so I walked over to Jasper and Edward and I slowly started taking off my clothes. I then bent down in my underwear purple laced thong and a purple laced up bra that is tied at the back.

" jasper what do you think you are doing stop drooling coz I am going to do something to you if that is okay with Edward"

Edward just sat there tied to the chair staring at me and then Alice came over and said to Edward "you really do not know what you are missing come here Bella" "sorry jasper she got here first still you get to watch enjoy"

so I pulled Alice towards the king sized massive bed and instead of getting into it we laid on top with the boys still watching us. I got my hand and rubbed down Alice's front her skin was hard and smooth just the way I like it

" Bella stop teasing me please I am wet and so are you" at these words she pulled my hand lower until I was rubbing her inside her underwear

"Alice these underwear are so incredibly spicy and it is making me hot do you mind if I remove them" "Bella you can remove any part of me just do something first rub it hard and good"

so that is what I did I rubbed it hard and good but I was stopped by a hand pulling me away from her.

I realised it was Edward and he said " do you really think I could sit by and watch you do that to her when you are making me melt inside"

and then he pulled my face towards his and kissed me fiercely until I kissed him back and then we laid back onto the bed were jasper was already on top of Alice whilst she was screaming his name.

" Edward just do it already stop teasing" "okay whatever you say" and then he tore my underwear off with his teeth and he inserted two fingers and rubbed my soft bit where my nerves where.

I just kissed him hard and then I felt something hard sticking hard into me and I realised that Edward was sticking his knee between me and I opened up and let him in.

he thrust me hard but not hard enough for my liking "Edward harder and faster now" I shouted right into his face and then he sped up and the thrusts just got harder and harder. After Alice had screamed Jaspers name he had by accident shouted

"Bella" as he came I leapt away from Edward and jumped Jasper kissing him again straddling him on the floor now I could feel his hard-on coming again. I shimmied down to see his size I saw how large he was and shouted in happiness "finally a vampire that will finally fuck me yes!!!" I bent down to his enlarged member and licked the tip slowly with my tongue and my hand was working magic by the look off jaspers face.

Jasper pov

as I made love to my ex-wife I couldn't help but imagine it was Bella with her warm firm breasts and her arousing aroma I heard Alice scream my name and as she orgasmed with me still in her I had mine seconds later but I screamed Bella's name in pure pleasure.

The next thing I now is Bella leaping at me and straddling me on the floor and I was getting aroused again and I'm sure Bella could feel it she shimmied over it to go back onto my legs. She looked at my growing member and I heard her shout in pure happiness

"finally a vampire that will finally fuck me yes"and she bent down and licked the tip of my swollen member and her hand was going as fast as I thought it could god why did Edward say no to this

beautiful woman so many times even after she was turned so she was a virgin still. The next thing I felt was Bella going to put my dick in her mouth

"no Bella you don't.........." I was cut off by the feeling of pure ecstasy as I felt Bella put all of my member in her mouth

oh my fucking Carlisle was all I could think even Alice couldn't fit it in her mouth then she started to bob up and down swirling her tongue around my penis I came before I could stop myself "oh fucking god Bella please please say I can make love to you please do"

she didn't reply she just shimmied up to my cock and slowly slid it into her pussy my cock was half in when I felt no barrier I stopped her sliding down more by asking

" and um why aren't you a virgin?" she answered by saying " you know those trips to la push when I was human before renesmee well you see Jacob and me when Edward left helped me by shagging the arse out of me and boy did he but he made sure he was gentle at the same time........................."

she couldn't finish because I had just trusted hard and fast into her she screamed in lust I could feel it. Wow she was tight started to slide in and out and she whispered

"harder and faster damn it Jasper I want to have sex not have Edwards kisses damn it" that was all I needed and I dove back into her gaining speed and the harder I thrust the louder the scream I was using vampire strength and speed now she was screaming so loud and then as we both climaxed we screamed our heads off

Aro,Caius,Marcus and the whole guard came in looking worried then Felix and Demetri doubled over laughing saying "well well I guess Aro was wrong it looks like Edward didn't separate them they just made love to them and with each other and by the sound of them screams well I guess the where enjoying it"

and then Bella got up walked towards Demetri and Felix and touched their foreheads and they immediately started making out and ripping each others clothes and as soon as Felix had his cock in Demetri she touched their foreheads again.

Their face were ones of complete embarrassment and bella pulled me to the wardrobe to find us some clothes she found me a suit without the shirt and tie I looked at her and she smiled cheekily and I picked her a chinesse top and and uber short skirt and fishnet tights and leg warmers with trainers well I liked it it meant I could take all of it off with my teeth.

we got washed put the clothes on and our robes and went to the meeting.

* * *

**Thank you it is really hard to do these r&r thanks renesmee cullen and tell me what you want to happen in the reviews because I will be choosing one of them if anyone has any ideas thanks agin nessie x**


	5. ARO DID WHAT?

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE PLOT STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS THE TWILIGHT SEGA

betrayal

As me and jasper walked into the meeting room we both heard Aro muttering to himself "stupid Cullen's all they ever do is mess stuff up ......" we decided to stop that right there. "ahem meeting

started" and we all sat down to discuss stuff "now as we all know Edward and Alice have asked to join us what do we say?". Aro spoke first in a worried voice "um...well...um... we think that if we

let them in then it might start a fight between you four!" .I was stumped but told them "hell no will that happen we are best friends now, now where do you think we should put them?". This time it

was Jaspers turn to speak. "well I think we should make them our personal guard seeing as they have extremely good powers and we could use ours as well to help them" we all smiled at that

except Aro who seemed to frown. I looked at him "do you have a problem with that Aro?" he just looked at me. After the meeting Aro came to see me in my quarters, "Bella Donna can I please

speak with you about Alice and Edward?". I motioned for him to follow "what is it that troubles you?","well you see it's just that I don't trust them yet, I mean they come barging in saying they

want a word with you and barge in on you and Jaspers alone time, so can you possibly see where I'm coming from?" I just nodded as I saw that we were at the waiting room and said "we will sort

all of this out after the ball tomorrow" he nodded and left me to discuss everything with Edward and Alice.

**Two hours later **

"Alice,Alice,Alice............ where are you emergency" I shouted from my dressing room, she flew in

looking for the problem "um bells what's the matter?" I looked at her with a worried face and said

"we need to go shopping for the ball!!!" I swore I could see that gleam in her eyes coming back. "oh my god your right is it a proper ball ball?", I just nodded my head and we were out of the door

in the car speeding to Venice. I told Alice to follow me and I took her to my favourite dress maker, by the end of the trip she was jumping up and down after finding mine black with silver embroidery

on the top and a massive poof skirt with a piece of black see through ribbon for a mask and massive feather thing in my hair. We finally got back to the castle after seven hours, Jasper practically flew

over to me and took me into a cuddle that felt perfect in every way and I just wanted to stay there for the rest of our existence . Before I knew it I was been summoned by Alice Rosalie Heidi Jane

to go get ready for plan D.B.W.S (destroy boys with sex). My part of the plan was that I had to keep the boys entertained, so when I was waiting for all of my games and electrical gadgets to arrive I

decided to get the boys all worked up. I ran into the living room "Jasper,Emmett,Edward,Felix,Alec" they all were there in a second, "yes bells" they all chimed

"can we watch a movie together I got it all set up" they all just nodded poor saps. I got comfy on Jaspers lap and turned the porn disk on, me,Rose,Alice,Jane and Heidi had secretly been tapping

ourself s have sex and on all five screens were different couples. In the middle of the film Jasper couldn't take it any more and when he was just about to kiss me my phone got a miss call that was

my cue. I turned the films off and stood up looking at the boys "well your wives and girl-friends are ready for you now waiting in your rooms" with that they all apart from Jasper ran strait to their

rooms I just told Jasper to follow me". We got to our room I told him to stay on the bed whilst I go into the bathroom , I walked in to find my pink bag with all of my things in first I got out my black

and white fluffy cowboy hat then I got my extremely short brown leather hot pants and my matching bra with tassels dangling onto my stomach tonight was Jaspers night. I put my night dress

on and walked over to my stereo and put on ("5,6,7,8" steps) and slid my night dress off I was sure Jaspers eyes were going to fall out. I started line dancing after the song was finished jasper pounced

on me and pulled me into our swimming pool (bathroom) and pushed me in but I dragged him under as-well. He swam over to me and Gently caressed my body then as he came up for the fifth

time I felt it in my right hip, after all of our clothes were off I took him too the sauna room and sat him down, I put some water in the rocks and boy was it hot I plopped down on my knees down in

front of him and started massaging up his thighs. When I finally got to my destination I found he was pre cumming .I gently flicked out my tongue and grazed the top of it . He bucked up wanting

more and boy was he gonna get it I bent down again but this time I put the tip of his cock in my mouth . He tasted like soda and lollipops on a hot day gorgeous, I swirled my tongue around it

earning another bucking so I went lower further down earning a moan so I kept on licking and sucking. I wanted to hurry up so I stopped earning a whimper as I pulled away from him, I just told

him " patience is virtue some must wait before they receive" then to ruin it Alice came bursting in. (**do you think she likes ruining their alone time) "**Alice what is it this time?" . She was paler that

normal ,then I saw Edward looking like a puppy that has been told of for wagging it's tail. "Ali,Eddie what's the matter ma darlin'" damn I caught Jaspers accent oh goody, Alice spoke first

"Aro has banned us from coming from the ball" after hearing this I put my black cloak on and left leaving them all in my room. I found the so called Elders in the chamber room being asked by a

new born to join "ARO......" he was scared and I knew it he was the one who knew my secret power I was so mad I was floating. He replied with " y...ye...yes... yes my queen" I looked up my

eyes completely black "why have you banned my sister ALICE and my brother and her fiancée EDWARD from the ball?". He just stood their too scared for his precious life to move "you knew

born have you got any powers", I said reflecting my glare onto the new-born. He went strait for the floor and bowed " yes ma'am I can control anything ma'am" , brilliant control Aro I sent to him in

my mind he did and brought him to me "you will not know about the existence of vampires or even remember your past life you will live on an island in a yacht on your own thinking that your family

died in a fire" I said to him and produced a tiny vile of turning liquid. Should I turn you or not it's up to the entire volturi so we will gather tomorrow at exactly 11pm see you then "new boy you are

my new favourite vamp you will be my son prince...... what's your name?" "glen my name is glen".

**Aren't I evil well hoped you like it I will put a poll up saying if you want Aro to die or stay **

**alive please review and of course do the poll and remember I am 14 tks and bye. **

**Renesmee Cullen x.**


End file.
